The Kings Daughter
by KonohaFox
Summary: Tsurugi Kyousuke is a young knight who has won many battles together with his brother, Tsurugi Yuuichi, and close friend, Shindou Takuto. While Shindou and Kyousuke are staying at the palace of the king, Kyousuke meets the princess, Matsukaze Tenma. Rated T because of more serious problems and voilence. Genderbend.
1. The Knight

_New story with knights this time! This one takes place during the middle ages, in the kingdom of king Arthur. I really love stories about knights and tried to write one myself. This one will be a little more serious, but I bet my grammar is a little off. It is also a KyouTen story to make it up for Downhill From Here, because that story isn't mutual. _

_Anyhow, I will also genderbend a few times, I already genderbend Tenma and I'll do some more probably. Please enjoy the story! _

* * *

**Chapter one; The Knight **

* * *

_So for we begin with the actual story, let's start with an introduction with the main characters I'm using. I made them a little older because some themes aren't for kids of 13 years old. _

_**Tsurugi Kyousuke, **_is a 17-year-old and strong knight who has won many battles. He has the title Dark Knight because of his appearance. At the moment, he and his party stay at the kings palace for a little vacation.

_**Matsukaze Tenma, **_is the 17-year-old cheerful daughter of the king. Rumors say she is a fallen angle from heaven, but no one outside the palace has actually seen her. She has been locked away her entire life.

_**Shindou Takuto, **_is Kyousuke's close friend. The two have known each other since they started as a page and have done many things together. He's 18 years old.

_**Kirino Ranmaru, **_is the pretty squire of Shindou and his best friend. The two are childhood friends and know everything from each other. Also 18 years old.

**Nishizono Shinsuke, **is Kyousuke's little squire and friend. He always wanted to be a knight but has a long way to go. Just 16 years old,

**Amemiya Taiyou, **is Kyousuke's rival ever since they met. For some reason it doesn't seem to go very well between them. Also 17 years.

* * *

_Normal POV_

A long time ago, when knights and damsels were still around and when mighty kings ruled the world, a young knight named Tsurugi Kyousuke lived. He was one of the best knights in the country and had won many battles together with his older brother Tsurugi Yuuichi. Many damsels and normal villager girls loved the young Kyousuke, but he never noticed them, he was always waiting and waiting for his true love. But the knight had many friends and family and wasn't even thinking about meeting his true love. He loved to read stories and even made them up. One of his favorite once were the one his mother told him.

They were about angles. Beautiful angles who had fallen from heaven because they fell in love with a mortal human. Because of that they weren't allowed to go back to heaven. Their beauty was impressive and that's why the residents of the kingdom thought the princess was also a fallen angle. The thing is, no one ever saw the princess for real. She was locked up in her palace and never went outside, some even wondered if she really was a girl. Rumors said she always dressed like a boy and behaved like one too. Kyousuke never believed such tails and also didn't believe the princes would actually exist.

.

_Tsurugi's POV_

Summer in the kingdom of Arthur. There was no war and no big crimes were committed. There was nothing to do for me right now... when winter would come, things were more interesting. But for now I couldn't do much. I was having a little vacation along with a close friend and fellow knight, Shindou Takuto. Together with our squires we stayed at he kings palace.

"Tsurugi... how long were you planning to stay here?" Shindou asked , "I know there is not much to do for us, but it would be nice to travel around a bit?"

"I know... I wanted to stay here for a few weeks, two or something like that. I don't know..." I answered, "It won't be a problem right?"

"No, no! Not at all, I just like to travel!" Shindou replied, "But staying at the palace isn't bad at all," we were sitting in one of the many chambers this palace had. It was one weird room, because the walls, floor and even the ceiling were made of wood. That reddish dark wood. A summer breeze came in trough the window.

"Were you planning to do something this afternoon?" Shindou asked, "I wanted to go to the garden. I saw some beautiful flowers blooming there when we passed by,"

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. I bet he would go search for that girl... I don't remember her name, but she was really pretty. Shindou and I met her when we arrived here, she brought us to the of the guard.

"I'm probably just wandering around a bit, the jester said it would be a good idea to visit some of the courtyards around this palace,"

"Alright, I'll be going then," Shindou took his last sip of wine* and jumped out of the window**. I watched the older knight as he walked to some flowers and picked them. Probably for that girl... that guys was really hopeless, wasn't he? I stood up and took the door to go outside instead of the window. I walked right into a courtyard with a lot of people. Oh... yeah, people... I turned back around and went back in the room I just left. I wasn't really fond of people. I jumped out of the room and took a shortcut to the courtyard I had been yesterday. This route had less people on it's way plus a kid that was walking around with a basket filled with some buns. I took one out of it and thanked the boy. As I continued my walk, I noticed the beauty of the hallway I was walking in. The walls were pure white and the pillars were decorated with golden curls. The floor was made out of wooden planks and the ceiling had those purple flowers hanging down in trusses. There were many hallways in here and each hallway was different. Not much, but you could clearly see it when you walked trough one.

After a few minuets I reached the courtyard I was searching for. It was close to the throne room, but there was no human being around besides me. A lot of animals, in any case.

A fountain, lot's of flowers and the walls paintings told a story. The story about fallen angles. Of course those couldn't be true. None of those stories could. Just lied people made up to entertain eachother. It was fun, I liked making these stories up too.

I sat down on one of the benches and ate the last piece of bread I had left. Honey bread it was. While I ate, my thoughts wandered of to the time I lived in the castle of my older brother. He was six years older then me and he got the castle when he had my age. Father retired early of the job being a knight because he couldn't take it anymore. He had been loyal to the king and the king before the current one.

"_Who is there?" _a voice suddenly called, _"What are you doing here?" _I turned around to see if some one was behind me, but there was no one in this place...

"_What is your name?"_ the voice continued. I couldn't tell if it was a boy who was talking or a girl. It could be anyone, _"What is your name?" _the voice repeated itself.

"I am Tsurugi Kyousuke..." I answered carefully, wishing no one actually hear me because I was looking pretty dumb for a knight.

"_Tsurugi Kyousuke," _the voice repeated, _"Your name is beautiful... I like it!" _the voice had changed from serious to cheerful.  
"Oh... r-really?" I stuttered, not sure what to say, "W-where are you and who are you?" I asked while glancing around me. Nothing moved besides the animals here.

"_I'm up here!" _the voice said, _"Up and then to the left," _she added after I was still looking around like an idiot. I glanced up and stared right into two huge metallic blue eyes. I backed away a few steps and tripped over the bench that apparently still was standing there.

"Oh sorry!" the girl said while she climbed of the roof and gave me her hand, "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry," she pulled me up and gave me a wink, "I'm Matsukaze Tenma!" she cheered, "Nice to meet you Kyousuke!"

"N-nice to meet you," I stuttered awkwardly. Wait... that name was Matsukaze Tenma? Where did I hear that name before? Wait... you've got to be kidding me, "A-aren't y-you the-"

"Princess? Yes sir!" Matsukaze smiled, "I am indeed the princess!"

I widened my eyes and realized what I actually should do for a royalty. Bowing, "I'm sorry, highness. Forgive me for my behavior,"

"Don't worry about it, Kyousuke!" the princess said, "I don't really mind weird introductions. I think they are rather interesting and you get to know a person better that way," I glanced at her appearance. She had short redbrown hair and metallic blue eyes. Her clothing was a bit weird, not really usual for a princess.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked, "I don't look weird, do I?"

Nope. This wasn't it. I didn't like this conversation.

"You don't look weird at all," I answered.

"You are a knight, aren't you? I've heard about you!" she added, "The dark knight of the kingdom! They say you broke so many hearts of girls because you didn't saw them. Their love was ignored by the dark knight... he was only searching for his true love..." this girl was a true drama queen, "Something like that, right?"

"N-no..." I sighed, "I don't know..." that was true. I really didn't know. Did I broke those hearts for real or are they just stupid rumors?

"So... if you are the princess, why did no one outside the palace ever saw you before?" I asked, "I even didn't recognize you as the princess,"

"Father has me looked up in here. I do see a lot, but not much people..." she paused, "Could you take me out please? Like horse riding or something like that?"

"I'm sorry, but I can not-"

"It's an order," the girl said, "I never go out... It would be fun to see more people and to play games and such!"

"Alright then," I replied, "But you'll have to put on something else,"

"Why?"

"We don't want anyone to recognize you,"

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute. Just wait here," the princess turned around and ran away.

_Tenma's POV_

A weird guy, but seemed to be alright. I was talking about that dark knight, Tsurugi Kyousuke. His name is very famous in this palace. His father and brother are also strong knights who protected our people from harm. Anyhow, this knight was going to take me out! Finally would I get to get outside! For the first time in my life! I ran up the stairs to my room. Kyousuke said that no one should recognize me... so some sort of disguise should do it. I opened my closet and stared inside, I had a lot of clothes but didn't wear a single one of them because I didn't like them and no one saw me anyway so it didn't matter how I looked like. I grabbed the same clothes as the once the squires in this palace wore.

.

"There you are," the knight sighed when he saw me, "It took you a while, didn't it?" I sweatdropped and scratched the back of my head.

"Sorry sir," I answered, "But I'm here now!"

"Alright then, shall we go?" the knight lend me his hand while he brought me to the hallway that lead to the stables. A real gentleman. But suddenly he let go of my hand and walked like we never held hands before, "I'm sorry your highness, but I don't want anyone to see _that_," he explained. I nodded. Kyousuke was right, it would be weird to see a knight holding hands with a squire.

I noticed, how further we reached, the more people there were around. At the time we reached the stable, I realized I never saw so many people before at one place.  
"Is it always this busy here?" I asked while I widened my eyes.

"No, not at night," Kyousuke answered, "But usually, yes. It's actually pretty quiet right now. It would be way busier in the city itself,"

"Have you ever been in the city?" I asked curious, "How did it look like? How were the people?" I jumped around the knight.  
"I have been in the city, of course. It was really pretty and the people were kind," he answered while he opened the fence to the horses. I noticed one pure black horse standing.

"Is that your horse?" I pointed to the black one. It really fitted the dark knight.

"Yes," he said proud, "He's beautiful, isn't he?" I nodded. The horse indeed was beautiful. Pure black, no other colors were mixed in its fur and its eyes sparkled, "Do you have a horse? I could take you out for a ride," the knight asked.

"I-I-I have a h-horse," I stuttered nervous, "B-but I d-don't know h-how to r-r-r-ride it..." what a horrible confession. I had a horse but couldn't even ride it?! I did know how... but let's just say I wasn't really good at it.

"Don't worry, your highness. I'll teach you," he bowed, "Get your horse," he commanded.

* * *

_*wine: there was no save water in this era; **window: panes were to expensive, even for the king _

* * *

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I'm probably gonna update next year because I'm quite busy right now. _

_Thanks for reading! _


	2. The Other Knight

_Hi guys! I was a little busy the last few days so I didn't had much time to write. For today I'll only update this story. Anyhow, enjoy and beware for my grammar and vocabulary!_

* * *

**Chapter two; The Other Knight**

* * *

_Tsurugi's POV_

The princess learned really fast. She mastered the basics of riding a horse in only a quarter. Speaking about horses, she had her own horse. A white one with green eyes.

Anyway, the princess herself was a weird person. Probably because she has been locked away for such a long time. She talked a lot and was actually smart, but without a lot experiences.

"Do you fight a lot?" the princess asked. We were riding in the countryside. Still close to the palace though, I didn't want to go to far because it could be dangerous and if something happened with the princess.

"I've had many battles in the last two years," I answered her, "I've been a knight for over two years and as a squire I've had many battles too because my master was the type to get into trouble,"

She laughed, "Really? Who was your master?"

"Gouenji Shuuya," I answered her, "He separated from his party once and I had to go with him, we faced a lot of trouble back then,"

"How old were you?" the princess asked while she stopped her horse and could get some food.

"I was 13 back then," I replied while I stopped too. After we both got of our horses and grabbed something to eat, we sat down in the grass and glanced around. The place was really pretty. Flowers bloomed and birds flew around us. Sometimes I spotted a deer or a cat.

"Peaceful, isn't it?" the princess noticed, "I've never been this far from home and we're just a few kilometers away from the palace," a giggle escaped from her mouth, "I'm really glad you took me here Kyousuke,"

"Ah..." I muttered awkward, "It's alright your highness,"

"Stop calling me that! I don't even feel like a royal... so why would I be called like one too? I prefer to be treated normal," the princess threw her apple core in the grass and lied down.

"Whatever you wish," I also threw my apple core away and lied down next to her. While a soft summer breeze moved our hair, she closed her eyes.

"I've always wanted to experience something like this," she sighed, "I'm glad I finally did it. How about you?"

"What do you mean? I've been free my whole life... there is not much more I want to experience," I replied. I crawled up and played with a grass in my hand.

"There is nothing you want to experience anymore?" Tenma asked, "There really is nothing?"

"There is, of course there is!" I told her, "But I wonder if it actually will happen," I stared into the sun, "I'm pretty sure I'll never find it,"

"Find what?"

"Nothing," I ignored the princess and stood up, "Let's go back, before your father gets worried," I pulled her up and helped her on her horse.

"Don't worry about that, he is the last person to be worried about me, believe me. I bet the household will figure it out against midnight,"

.

The sun was going down at the time we arrived in the courtyard were we first met. It was even more quiet now... not even the birds were whistling.

I was standing on the stairs while the princess was in her room(the door of her room was immediately at the staircase). The atmosphere was a bit weird... I don't know how to describe it.

"Will we meet tomorrow again?" the girl asked, "There is so much I still want to do and see before being looked up again,"

"I know... I'll be here tomorrow morning again, alright?" I suggested, "We could go to the garden or-"

"I want to show you something," she interrupted me, "You'll see that tomorrow, alright?" and now we were just standing here, glancing awkward at each other while avoiding our eyes. I don't know why I did that in the first place. Maybe because she was the princess and I shouldn't have gone out with her.

"Thanks Kyousuke, I'm really glad you took me out," she smiled, "I haven't been this happy ever before,"

"You're welcome," I replied while I took her hand, "Good night princess," I kissed her hand like I should and walked down stairs. When I turned around the door of her room was closed.

.

_Shinsuke's POV_

Dinner time, one of my favorite times of the day! Just like the ¨normal¨ guests we had to sit at the lower tables in the great hall, were dinner was served.

Shindou, Kirino and I were already at our table. Only Tsurugi was nowhere... We searched for him all around the palace, but we couldn't find him. I hope he'd come soon, because he's missing the best food we've had here.

"Has one of you found Tsurugi?" Shindou asked, while he sat down on the opposite side of us, "Because I haven't,"

"No, we haven't found him either," Kirino stated, "I've searched in the kitchen and around, Shinsuke has searched at some of the courtyards, but he also didn't found him,"

"Right..." Shindou sighed, "And I thought I was late," he added. While he dished up some food on his plate.

"Why did you thought that?" I asked, "You've been saying that a lot today,"

"Eh?" Shindou turned red, "It's nothing," he denied, "Don't worry about me," to hide his blush, he stared eating like crazy without looking at us. I stared from Shindou to Kirino in the hope to get a proper answer.

"Shindou has a girlfriend who works in the garden," Kirino answered cold, "You know, that girl who brought us to the head of the guard,"  
"So you have a girlfriend?" I asked teasingly, "How is she?"

"She is NOT my girlfriend!" he denied again, "I don't have one and I doubt I ever will!"

"Don't lie Shindou, you like her," Kirino said, "She is pretty, nice and calm. Besides that I've heard she is great at cooking and such. Also, a lot of boys are hitting on her,"

"What?!" Shindou almost shouted shocked, "More boys?! Who?" he suddenly had lost his interests about food and stared at Kirino.  
"Which boys? I dunno... some squires I don't know," he answered his master, "And some other knight, but I'm not really sure about that one though,"

"An other knight," Shindou murmured. He stared eating again and at the same moment, the door opened and an other knight entered the hall.  
"Tsurugi!" I called, "There you are!" he was there indeed. A tall male, entered the room, about a year older then me. Tsurugi always made a impression when he entered a room. I don't know if it was his way of walking or just the way he was dressed.

"Yeah... I'm right here..." Tsurugi sat down next to Shindou, "What is going on with him?" Tsurugi pointed towards the other knight.

"He's denying he has a girlfriend," Kirino answered, "Typical Shindou,"

"So it worked out with that girl?" Tsurugi asked, "I never expected that in the first place. She isn't really your type, is she?"  
"Shut up," Shindou whispered, "Just don't talk about it, right! Why don't we talk about you? Were where you?" Shindou glared.  
"Me?" Tsurugi asked, "I was taking a ride,"

"Just a ride?" Kirino asked, "I saw you leaving with someone," he added, "A squire of the palace," I widned my eyes, an other squire?! Did that mean he was going to replace me?!

"Oh... him? He didn't know how to ride an horse, so I thought I'd teach him," Tsurugi answered, "Is that a crime?"

"No,"

"Well then... let's eat, before it gets cold," I broke the silence, "I'm starving,"

.

8 am in the morning when I woke up. While I slowly got up and dressed myself, I noticed that everyone else was still asleep besides my ¨master¨. Tsurugi's bed was empty and made up. Would he be out again? I stood up and walked to the door. When I opened it, I saw Tsurugi walking in the hallway. I couldn't overcome my curiosity and followed him. After a while, we entered a courtyard where I had never been before. It was really pretty though. Suddenly I noticed someone else. A slim figure was standing in the shade of the morning sun. I couldn't see who it was, but he or she had short hair and was dressed up like the squires in the palace.

"There you are Kyousuke!" he called cheerful, "You're late! Don't let the royals wait, you know!"

"I thought you didn't want to be treated like one..." Tsurugi sweatdropped, "so why would I?"

Wait... royal? Was that squire the prince? I didn't know there was a prince. I heard rumors about a princes but I never saw her.

"Hmpf," the other boy pouted. He walked out of the shade and now I could see his face properly. Metallic blue eyes and short brown hair, styled like the wind.

"What is it what you wanted to show me? I don't have all day, so we have to hurry," Tsurugi said, "I also have my party to take care of,"

"Right," the squire said, "Follow me!"

The two left, without talking to eachother, to the garden. A part of the garden I had never been and Tsurugi apparently also not. This place of the garden was hidden by bushes and trees. A lots of flowers grew here and there was one big lawn in the middle.

"What is this place?" Tsurugi stammered. The squire smiled bright and ran to one of the bushes.

"This is my place," he answered, "I always come here to play a certain game," in a grace movement, he kicked something toward Tsurugi.  
"A ball?" the knight murmured when he caught the thing, "What do you do with this?"

"You're suppose to kick it, actually pass it to the other person while trying to make a goal," the squire explained, "But we're just with the two of us, so we can't really hold a match so I'll just teach you how to play soccer,"

"Soccer?" Tsurugi and I stammered at the same time. I'm really glad I was good hidden. I don't think Tsurugi would be happy to see me right now.

"Yes, and I'm gonna teach you!" he smiled, "Could you kick the ball towards me?"

"Like this?" Tsurugi did the same thing as what the squire did before. A weird movement was it though.

"Yes!" the squire cheered while he passed the ball bag, "Shall I make it more difficult for you?" this time he started to run and dribbled the ball a few meters further and shoot it with more force. I thought Tsurugi wasn't able to catch it, but he did. He did it easily.

"Is that everything you got, Tenma?" Tsurugi shouted. Tenma... so that was the squire his name... Tenma.

"Of course not!"

I never saw Tsurugi like this. He smiled and played fierce against the probably younger squire. I don't like this feeling I have now. Is Tsurugi really going to replace me for this squire? The same squire who couldn't even ride a horse?

I stood up and left my hiding place to go back to the great hall for breakfast. Kirino and Shindou would probably already be there.

.

_Tsurugi's POV_

"You're good at this game!" the princess complimented, "Are you sure you never played it before?" she asked while she sat down in the grass.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I never did," I answered, "But you are great too," I added. Tenma smiled and patted on the place next to her. I sat down next to her, "Have you ever met other knights besides me?" I asked.  
"I sure have, but I had to watch them from a distance. I never interacted with one though," she replied, "I only have one friend who lives in this palace too. Her name is Sorano Aoi and she works for the household," the princess explained, "But I haven't seen her for a while,"

With a clumsy movement, she kicked the ball away and it rolled over to the other side of the lawn, "Oops," she jumped up and wanted to get the ball, but a shadow had the ball under its feet. A boy of our age appeared at the side of the lawn and smiled bright.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke?"

"Hûh?" just now I noticed an other person. His hair was orange like the sun and also shaped like it, blue eyes and a friendly smile on his face, "Amemiya?" I stood up and walked towards the boy.

"You really are Tsurugi!" Amemiya smiled, "I was afraid I was wrong," He smiled and kicked up the ball and caught it, "Is this yours?" he handed the ball over to the princess who blushed slightly at Amemiya's appearance.

"Who is this?" she whispered, "I've never seen him before," she hid her face behind the ball when Amemiya tried to look her into the eyes.

"You've never met before?" I asked, "Well, this is Amemiya Taiyou, a knight. Also called-"  
"Also called Sun knight or something in that genre, but Taiyou is just fine," he interrupted me, "What's your name?"

"T-tenma," she stuttered, "Nice to meet you Taiyou," she gave him her hand and shook it carefully. I'm not sure if she was happy with his appearance or not. But I'm pretty sure she felt a kinda awkward, especially because she didn't choose him to be friends with.

"Are you Tsurugi's squire?" Amemiya asked, "I thought he had an other squire though..." he muttered.

"N-no... I'm from the palace and just a friend," Tenma replied, "But I still need a knight to serve,"

"You know your father will never let you," I said, but after a few seconds I realized my mistake. At this rate...

"I can just ask him, I'll never know if I don't ask," Tenma answered cheerful, "Why are you always so worried?"

"What do you think," I sighed.

"I can take care of my own!"

"What is going on?" Taiyou interupted us, "I don't get it. Why would your dad never let you? I thought you were a squire... and why are you worried Tsurugi? You are never worried about anyone besides your party and brother,"

We totally forgot Amemiya... I hope he won't figure out, but Taiyou was never really clear. I wonder if he actually get suspicious.

"It's nothing," Tenma and I said at the same time, "Nothing,"

"Alright! Do you mind if I join you too in this game?" he pointed towards the soccer ball, "It looks interesting!"

"Well... you guys can play. I need to go back," I answered. Tenma nodded and threw the ball back to the place it came from, "I need to go too," she replied, "I still need to do something,"

"Hmm... that's a shame. I'll go with Tsurugi then! It would be fun to see everybody again!" he cheered. This guy... I sighed.

We wished the princess goodbye and left to great hall for breakfast. Hopefully, there was still some left.

* * *

_Tada, chapter two! I before I forget: I wish you all a happy new year! _


	3. The Princess

_Thanks for the reviews, fav's and follows guys! I'm really glad! So here is the tird chapter. Beware for my grammar mistakes and bad vocabulary. Please enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter three; The Princess**

* * *

_Shinsuke's POV_

It has been over an week now and I managed to keep my mouth shut... but to see Tsurugi with that squire called Tenma, didn't make me feel really good. Maybe it was better for Shindou and Kirino to know.

"What's wrong Shinsuke?" Kirino asked when we were busy in the stables, "You've been acting a bit weird lately. Did something happened?"

"N-no... nothing," I replied while I brushed the fur of Tsurugi's horse, "There actually is something wrong," I changed my mind. This would be a good opportunity to tell Kirino.

"What is it?"

"W-well... Tsurugi befriended a s-squire and it's the same one as before," I told the other squire, "I'm afraid he is going to replace me,"

"An other squire?" Kirino murmured, "Do you know his name?"  
"Yeah, Tenma or something like that," I answered, "He's a bit weird... they played a game called soccer. And Tsurugi even smiled!"

"Smiled?" Kirino laughed, "That's impossible. Tsurugi never smiles!" he placed the brush back in his bag and started feeding the horse, "Have you talked to him? I mean Tsurugi, it might be a good moment to figure out who that squire is,"

"I didn't... and I wonder if I should. I don't like watching them," I answered, "He's different around Tenma... he's nice around him,"

Kirino raised an eyebrow, "Nice?" he repeated, "In that case, you really should go investigate, and I'm going with you!"

"What?"

.

Late in the evening. Tsurugi wasn't at our room, nor at the great hall. Kirino and I followed him to a courtyard. The same as before, close to the throne room and without a lot of people.

"_There he is!"_ Kirino pointed to the knight who was sitting on a bench and he was clearly waiting for someone or something, _"I wonder for who he is waiting..."_

"_Probably that squire," I whispered back, "Ssst! Someone is coming!" _I noticed fast footsteps. I couldn't tell from which way they where coming from.

"Kyousuke!" the voice of Tenma called, "You're there!"  
"Yes..." Tsurugi sweatdropped, "What els did you expect?"

"Nothing," the squire smiled, "I wanted to play soccer with you again, it has been forever!"  
"Yesterday is not forever," Tsurugi sweatdropped again, "I don't have much time for soccer though..."  
"You don't?" Tenma pouted, "That's a shame... I should play with Taiyou then," he giggled and threw the ball he was holding up in the air.

"A-amemiya?" Tsurugi stuttered surprised. Everyone knew that light and dark don't go together, so Tsurugi and Amemiya is also not a good combination.

"_Why aren't they moving?!" _Kirino murmured frustrated,_ "This is going to end nowhere,"_

"_Ssst! They might hear us!"_ I hissed,_ "We don't want that to happen,"_

"Fine, I'm going with you," Tsurugi murmured, "But I don't think I'll have time tomorrow, the king wants to speak me and my party,"

"The king wants to speak you? Hmm... I heard about trouble somewhere in the kingdom. In the south I believe?,"  
"Really? Do you know anything more?" this squire was like a walking rumor. He knew everything. Each time I saw Tenma, he knew what was going on in the kingdom, even the details.

"No... there were no details yet. There is coming a messager tomorrow. I hope he has more news. But if the king is going to send you there, it might be better to return and take your rest. They were talking about an army,"

An army... I looked at Kirino who seemed to be surprised at this revelation, _"What did we miss?!" _he whispered. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.  
"I'm leaving then. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow," Tsurugi smiled.

"Yes sir!" Tenma replied, "Bye!" in a single movement, the squire climbed up the roof and despaired out of sight. Tsurugi also left, leaving me and Kirino alone.

"That's the squire? He is weird,"

.

_Tsurugi's POV_

Since we met, a few weeks passed and Tenma and I became friends. Good friends actually. To be honest, I never expected to befriend her in the first place. She was a royal and I was supposed to keep distance from them, at specially the princess, the next ruler of the kingdom. Well... I couldn't call her next ruler though. She had a huge lack at experience. She didn't knew how to hold a sword, nor how to defend herself with it and such things. But she did knew a lot about nature. She learned everything out of books and saw them in the garden. Most things. She never saw a farm until last week.

But everything would come to an and and so would this period. The king had a mission for my party. There was some trouble in the south. Rumors about an unknown army, a huge army. We would leave tomorrow, early in the morning. So today was the last day I could see Tenma. She left some kind of impression on me, I can't define it, but it was a heavy one.

"Tsurugi, the king wants to speak you again," someone reported, aka Kariya head of the guard, "He seemed to be in a hurry so get up your lazy ass and follow me,"

"I don't want to hear that from you," I groaned. Kariya was the head of the guard, he was known to have great hunting skills and the ability to handle a spear like no one else could.  
"Yes, yes," the guard sighed, "You could be less bossy, you know. At this rate you'll never find a wife,"

"I'm seventeen, what do think?" I snapped, "Just shut up and bring me to the king,"  
"I can't bring you to the king if you want me to shut up," Kariya teased. He was so annoying sometimes, I'm glad he isn't in my party.

"Just bring me already,"

Kariya shrugged his shoulders and stared walking. It took just a few minuets to get to the throne room, which wasn't far from Tenma's courtyard. Kariya gestured that I had to wait until he would return. The knight opened the door and went inside. After a moment or so, he returned.

"You can come in. The king is waiting for you," it was amazing how he changed his character so much. He opened the door and let me in.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke," the voice of the king spoke. His voice always made an impression on me, different than Tenma. I kneeled down for the king and looked up, "I'm glad you are here. But before we speak... Kariya, could you get Nishizono and Amemiya for me?"

"Yes, your highness," Kariya answered. He bowed and left the room.

"Now can we talk," the king smiled, "I heard you befriended a squire during your time here in the palace,"

"Yes," I responded, "I did,"

"I hope you are aware of what she is and who she is?" the king inquired. I nodded again.

"Yes, I do," I replied a little unsure. I knew the king was talking about Tenma, but I wondered if I caused her any trouble...

"In that case," the king suddenly said, "Tenma, can you come over here?" the king called. I turned around and stared right into the metallic blue eyes of my friend. She was leaning against the wall and glanced around in the room. When the King called her, she jumped up and walked to me.

"So Tenma, this is the knight?" the king asked, "You trust him?"

"Yes father," Tenma answered with a smile, "I trust him,"

Wait... what was going on? Were they talking about me?

"Well Tsurugi, it looks like you are getting a new squire," the king smiled, "Matsukaze Tenma will be your squire, starting from now,"

Tenma cheered, "So I get to go out now? Finally!"

"But I already have a squire," I said, "What would happen with him and why is Tenma my squire in the first place?"

"Tenma has been locked up her entire life," the king explained, "I told her she had the right to go out whenever she would find the knight to bring her out. It looks like she choose you,"

"It will be fun!" Tenma cheered. At that moment the door opened and Kariya appeared again. He looked slightly annoyed, probably because Shinsuke was sleeping and he had to wake him up before bringing him here.

"I brought Nishizono and Amemiya for you," stated, "Shall I bring them in?"

"Go ahead," the king replied, "I'd be glad to see them,"

A few seconds later, Shinsuke and Amemiya appeared in the throne room. Amemiya glanced around the room cheerfully, but Shinsuke was more asleep then awake.

"Nishizono, Amemiya, I have an announcement to make," the king spoke, "From today on, Nishizono will be the squire of Amemiya,"

.

I sighed and turned around in my bed. So Tenma would be my squire now? Why would I even bring her out with me? She is the princess, she'll be the queen in a few years. What if she doesn't make it out alive? It would be my fault. But the king probably has a reason for doing this. There is no doubt about that, the king knows what he does and he must know he's sending his daughter on a important and dangerous mission.

But I can't deny I'm actually glad she goes with us. I didn't like the idea of letting her behind at the palace. You didn't saw people like her everyday, so maybe it is good that Tenma goes with us.

.

_Tenma's POV_

My very first trip! My very first trip! There is no way I'll regret going with them! I jumped around in my room. I already had packed all my stuff, but it was still way to early to go to the great hall for breakfast. The great hall! That would be so cool! I never had breakfast there, this is so exiting! Father told me to be not, because it could be dangerous etc. But if that was the case, he'd never let me go out anyway. So it won't be that worse right?

I kicked my covers away and jumped out of bed. There was still some little space left in my bag, so I could bring a book too. Not a heavy one of course, maybe just paper to write letters so I can send them to home. I think that's what I'm going to do. I walked to my bookshelves and grabbed a notebook and a pencil. Now, I was ready for it!

.

Slowly I opened the door towards the great hall. I already heard voices, so at least I wasn't alone. I hope Kyousuke will be there too.

"Good morning, Tenma," a gentle voice greeted. Everyone from the party was already eating breakfast, "Take a seat, you'll have around a quarter for breakfast," the same voice continued. It took a while before I noticed who was talking. The knight with wavy brown hair. Shindou Takuto, right?

"Yes sir," I answered and sat down to the only one familiar here, Kyousuke.

"Good morning," he greeted without looking at me, "Did you sleep well? It's going to be a long trip,"

"Yes, I have," I answered, "How about you? You don't look really well yourself..." I

"It's nothing..." mumbled, "I see the uniform fits you?"

I looked at my clothes, "Yes they do! Nothing needs to be changed," yesterday, Tsurugi had lent me the uniform which belongs to his family weapon. It wasn't much different from my old one, only the tunic was different. But now I got to see Kyousuke too in his amour. Well amour... he wasn't dressed up like the other knights here. Instead, he wore a hauberk and over that a leather tunic with the golden escutcheon on it. For his underarms, shoulders and shinbone, he wore parts of an amour. Everything he wore were in the colors black and decorated with gold.

"Did you finish your breakfast? We're leaving to the stables soon," Taiyou said. I totally forgot him... he also went with us, wouldn't he? He was nice, but weird. Not that I have the right to say that.

"Yes, I'm done," I answered.

"Great, I guess we can go!" Taiyou responded cheerful.

* * *

_Hehe, I'm starting with the real drama in the next chapter. I hope this was any good, because I re-wrote this three times. I also based Tsurugi's amour on Lancelot from King Arthur the film. I'm not sure what's going to happen next, but prepare for a fight!_

_I'll update my other story too, soon. When I have inspiration._

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. The Forest, our enemy

_This took me days to write... I really can't write fighting scenes. Anyhow, I tried by best on the spelling and on the grammar, but I don't think it got any better. I'm sorry. Anyhow, thanks for the positive reviews and tips. Please enjoy this chapter too! _

* * *

**Chapter four; The Forest, our enemy**

* * *

_Tsurugi's POV_

We left Camelot* behind us and we moved not to fast towards the forest in the front of us. There were no roads in the forest so that might become a problem, but for now... I glanced at Tenma. She looked tired, yet she didn't want to rest.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked her softly so no one could hear us, "You look pretty tired. Don't you want to rest?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, "I'm still able to move," besides the fact that no one knew Tenma wasn't an actual squire, no one knew she was a female and the princess...

"Shindou, how long until we are at the forest?" I asked the brown haired knight.

"About half an hour. I want to rest before we go into it," Shindou responded, "It might take a day to get out of the forest and since there are no horse trails,"

"A whole day!" Tenma yelled surprised, "But does that mean we have to sleep in the forest too?"

"Yes it does. Maybe we can find a hostel, but I doubt it," Shindou answered, "So that's why we take a rest before we move on. The forest is big and dark. It would be nice to see the sun for the last time,"

"Shindou, you shouldn't make Tenma scared! It is his first trip!" Shinsuke commented. Since last night, he was pretty down. I'd be too when I would be replaced as squire. But although Tenma replaced him, the two seemed to get along well.

"First trip or not, a squire should know what is on his way," Kirino said, "Even the newbies," even the newbies, hûh?

After half an hour we reached the edge of the forest and took a break. If everything went to plan, we would be out of the forest before sunset. But I doubt that. This forest was an easy forest to get lost in, many souls have been trapped in here, or so legend says. But this legend is true, I had an uncle who never returned out of this forest after he went in it. Some people say he was killed by robbers, others say that he got lost and his soul is still trapped, but that was years ago. Even before I was born.

So all we had to do was stick together and head towards the south. Without getting lost, of course.

"Tsurugi, are you done?" Kirino asked, "We're leaving,"

"Yes, I'm done," I replied, "What's our plan?"

"Well... we don't actually have a plan besides sticking together in the forest," Shindou answered, "As long we head towards the south, we should be able to get out of the forest,"

"No plan is a good plan!" Taiyou smiled. Shinsuke and Tenma nodded in agreement.

"Things will work out somehow!" the princess smiled, "We'll get out of the forest!"

.

"Whose plan was this?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask _Shindou_?"

This was definitely going the wrong way. We went into the forest like an hour ago and we were already lost, great job Shindou. The forest itself was a dark one, there was almost no day light and you couldn't look far because the threes were so compact.

"Shut up guys, at this rate we won't get any further!" Shindou exclaimed, "Has anyone a better idea?"

"We could just take a detour around the forest instead of going right into it," Kirino snapped. The two of them never had a fight... what was going on?

"Guys, stop it! This is not really the time to fight!" Tenma tried to appease the argument between the two best friends, "I think it would be better to think of an idea to get us out of here!"

At the same moment, a shadow moved between the threes. A fast one.

"Who's there!" I shouted, "Show yourself!"

"W-what?" Tenma stuttered, "What is going on?"

Again the shadow moved. I turned around, but couldn't spot it.

"There!" Taiyou jumped. He pointed towards a three and threw his sword at it, "Damn, I missed!" Taiyou hissed. He rode towards the tree and pulled his sword out, "No one is here!"

"It also could be an animal," Shinsuke suggested, "I don't think it something we should worry about," but his face said different. A sweat drop made his way down Shinsuke's face and the same goes Tenma and Kirino.

"There! Again!" Tenma yelled. She pointed towards a different tree, "It is still there!"

"I'm going after it!" Amemiya replied. He gave his horse the clue to ride into the woods and despaired out of sight in a few seconds.  
"Taiyou!" Shinsuke and Tenma shouted, "Don't go there!"

To late, Amemiya already was gone and couldn't hear us. Tenma glanced at me. Her face said I had to go after Taiyou... Ah I guess I have no other choice.

"Tenma, let's go!"

"Yes sir!" Tenma followed me into the woods where Amemiya despaired.

"Tsurugi! Tenma!" Shindou shouted behind us.

"Stop it Shindou! If we go after them, we'll get lost as well..." Kirino said, "We better just head out of the forest and pray that they make it out alive,"

.

"TAIYOU!" Tenma shouted, "Were are you?!"

No matter how much we shouted and screamed Amemiya's name, no word from him. We lost track of him and the forest was getting darker every step we went in it.

"Kyousuke... what do we do now?" Tenma trembled, "I'm scared,"

"Don't worry," I said, "I'll get us out of here, but we have to find Amemiya first,"

I couldn't do much for her right now then telling her it all would be fine... but I can't promise anything right now. This forest had a name, of course it had. It had more then one name. Wild Woods, Dangerous Forest, but the king gave it the name: ¨Forest of the Dark Souls,¨ Great name, I know, I know. The king is so great at making not such terrifying names...

A scream.

"AMEMIYA TAIYOU!" Tenma shouted again, "Were are you?" suddenly something in the front of moved and birds flew up in the sky. They were scared of something.

"Taiyou?"

Someone groaned in the bushed, maybe it really was Taiyou, "Amemiya? Are you there?"

"T-Tsurugi? T-tenma?" the voice of Amemiya stuttered, "Are you there?"

"Taiyou! Yes it's us!" Tenma shouted relieved, "I'm glad you are still-"

"WATCH OUT!" Taiyou suddenly yelled, right now I could finally see Taiyou. His horse was gone and he was holding his shoulder. He must be hit by something of someone... there was some blood on his face and he was holding his sword ready.

"Behind you!"

I turned around. I saw two gray eyes. The owner of those two eyes didn't show any emotions, but his mouth was formed in a small smirk.

"Fools," he whispered. In a flash the person pulled his sword out and stood now right on the opposite side of me. He had purple hair, gray eyes, a tanned skin and a amour I had seen before...

"Tenma, grab you weapons!" I commanded, "We're going to need those!"

"What?!" Tenma shouted. In panic, she grabbed a bow and arrows. Wait, I never learned her how to shoot those! But I had no time to complain about that. The purple haired person went in attack.

"It was stupid to come here in this forest," he spoke, "I'll not let you out of here," he snapped his fingers and more people appeared. Most jumped out of trees, some out of bushes. They had out numbered us and they had surrounded us.

"Tenma, stay back!" I ordered, "We don't want you to be hurt!"

"But they have out numbered us. Taiyou is wounded and if I can't fight, who will help you?" Tenma said, "You can't do this on your own! You'll die!"

"I can't let you die! You know the entire kingdom relies on your shoulders!" I yelled back, "I'll have to protect-"  
"NO! I am your squire and I have to behave like one too!" she pulled out an arrow and shot it towards one of the enemies. She hit her target. This is the first time she shoots an arrow and she hits.

"KYOUSUKE!" she shouted, "Behind you!" I pulled my sword and turned around.

I countered the attack of one of the assassins while Tenma, who watched my back, shot them down. Taiyou also took one down, even though it took him a lot of power, "Tenma, make sure Amemiya is save. I'll protect you both!" Tenma nodded and jumped of her horse so she could move faster. Tenma was lucky, she was slim and not very tall. It made sure she could run towards Taiyou without getting hit by the enemy. We already took five down, it was just six against the two of us. That purple haired guy was their leader, obviously. He gave the orders and the others did what was told them.

"Reiza, Einamu! Finish them!" the leader commanded.

"Yes sir!" they replied. The girl with the blond hair, Reiza, stared to run towards Tenma. Einamu took care of Taiyou. Both of them used a sword.

"Stay. Away. From. Them!" I groaned. I hit Reiza with the flat side of my sword, causing her unconscious. Only Einamu was left now. Instead of going for Taiyou, he turned around and swung his sword towards Tenma's shoulder. My eyes widened. If he would hit here there, it would mean her dead. I couldn't let that happen. I felt powerless right now, I wasn't able to protect her... I couldn't protect the voice I loved, the smile what made me smile too...

"TENMA!" before I knew it, I jumped of my horse and landed between Tenma and the sword, "Gah!" a shooting pain went like a wave through my body. I was hit in my shoulder. Black dots appeared in my vision, I couldn't see clear anymore. How should I protect Tenma and Amemiya at this rate? I'll black out in a few seconds...

Even so, I countered the next attack from Einamu and stabbed in his leg. I didn't want to kill him, but it wouldn't be the first human I killed. It's a knights job.

The black dots became bigger and bigger. I couldn't see anymore. I couldn't see Tenma, I couldn't see the one I had to protect with all cost... I couldn't see the enemy coming. My heart was pounding in my ears...

"Tenma?! Are you alright?!" I asked loud. I couldn't even hear myself.

"Yes!" someone else responded, the voice was close, but seemed to take hours before it reached my brain, "Just sit down, I'll protect you!" that was Tenma. She was alright. I sighed in relieve, but we were losing our fight. Taiyou was unable to move and I was about to faint. Just when I thought I'd black out, other voices made their way on the battle field.

"Oi! Isn't this a bit unfair?" a male asked, "I think it's time we put this fight to an end!"

And then, everything went black. No sounds, no light, nothing.

.

_Tenma's POV_

"Oi! Isn't this a bit unfair?" a voice asked. I looked around, but couldn't spot the owner of the voice. I turned my attention back at Kyousuke, blood dripped out of the wound on his left arm. His eyes were open, but it didn't look like he could see.

"I think it's time we put this fight to an end,"

"Yes!" a female voice replied, "Don't worry, everything will be alright!" at that moment, two figures jumped out of the trees and pulled their weapons, "Let's go!"

The two figures, were a boy and a girl. The boy looked a bit like a rabbit and the girl... yeah, she looked quite normal, but fierce. She pulled out an arrow and hit her target. Within a few seconds, maybe just two minuets, they wiped out the soldiers of the purple haired leader.

"That's it for you, isn't it Alpha?" the rabbit boy asked, "We finally found you,"

"Tsk," the guy named Alpha hissed, "But you still didn't kill me,"

The girl scratched the back of her head, "Who says we will?" she raised an eyebrow, "We can also imprison you," she shoot a glance around her, "Almost all of your soldiers are killed, the others are wounded and will die eventually... besides we want to ask you a few questions,"

Wait... they are all dead? Those two killed everyone? But Kyousuke, did he kill someone too?!

"I'll go get him..." the rabbit boy sighed. He walked over to Alpha and pulled out a robe, "Time to get you in prison,"

The girl walked to me and sat down next to Kyousuke and Taiyou, "My name is Kinako," she smiled, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "But my friends not,"

"I see... we should get them out of this forest," she poked Taiyou's cheek, "You are still awake, do you think you can stand up?"

"Yes... I'm fine. Just a few bruises and small wounds. Nothing," Taiyou stood up, carefully. Kinako turned her attention to Kyousuke.

"He blacked out... from the pain I guess, not from blood lose," she murmured, "Fey, if you go to the castle already, I'll help these two,"

"Yes ma'am! I'll see you when you're out of the forest. Be careful!" the rabbit boy pulled Alpha with him and they despaired out of sight.

"Will he be alright?" I asked Kinako, "I mean the rabbit boy? Alpha seems to be strong..." I didn't had my doubts about him, but it could be dangerous.  
"Nah, he'll be fine. Fey is used to this kind of situations. Besides, he knows the forest like no one else," Kinako replied, "For now, I have to help you. What is your name?"

"Matsukaze Tenma," I answered, "I'm his squire," I pointed to Kyousuke, "He tried to protect us, but when I was about to be stabbed, he jumped in the front of me and injured himself,"

"Alright. Are you alone with the three of you or do you have more company?" Kinako asked, "If that's the case, we better move fast towards the castle. If you guys are there, I can search for your friends,"

"Yes... three others." Taiyou answered, "I hope they didn't got attacked..."

"No, probably not. There were only eleven of them," Kinako pointed towards the dead bodies around is, "They only attack people who get of track in this forest. They don't want anyone to reach the other side... It is getting a serious problem now..."

Suddenly I noticed someone in my left eye corner. An other soldier, "There is an other one!" I shouted, "She's getting away!"

"Let him be," Kinako murmured, "He won't get far alone and even if he gets out of the forest we'll have a bigger army,"

* * *

_*Camelot is the castle from King Arthur in the actually story. _

* * *

_But how was it? I actually finished the next chapter already, but I'm still editing it yet. Ehehe, thanks for reading!_


	5. Authors note

Sorry for the once who thought this was an update, but I'm going to delete this story. I can't continue this because it's to hard for me to write that much for each chapter, besides that I want to concentrate more on the other stories.


	6. Authors note 2

I'm really sorry, again. But I'm not going to continue this story and I probably also won't pick it up later because krystalanimeheart adopted this story. I don't mind so krystalanimeheart is going to finish it sometime. Maybe, when I'm ready for it, I'll write something like this again.

I figured out this wasn't good because the plot I made didn't make any sense. But I'll try to write something like this again, but a bit different and a plot what makes more sense for me.


End file.
